Hello
by Fox Scarlen
Summary: Anakin reflects on Ahsoka's death. Songfic to Hello by Evanescence.


So, this one is a songfic, just a one-shot, to the song "Hello" by Evanescence. It's an eerily haunting, sad, beautiful, song. And I love it! It's just a wonderful song, and I wanted to write a fic to go along with it. So I thought that this might work. I suggest listening to the song while reading, as it might set the tone a bit more. No, seriously, listen to the song. ;D

Anyways, I absolutely _love_ Ahsoka (she's my favorite character!) and I would _hate_ it if she died. But she does in this fic, to fit with the song and such. Anyways, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: …I'm writing on the net of fanfiction. _Fan_fiction. Do you seriously think any person on here owns the franchise they're writing fanfiction for?

Hello

_Playground school bell rings again_

His eyes watched desolately as he passed by the Jedi temple. He paused to stare at the younglings playing games, training, learning to be a Jedi. She had been one of them too. So had he, for a short while.

_Rain clouds come to play again_

He glanced up at the sky. It was clear, the sun shining. How? How could the sun still be shining? It should be raining. It should always be raining. He blinked as a drop of water slid down his face, and checked the sky once more. It was still clear. So where…? Oh. He raised his hand and brushed the tear from his cheek. Oh.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

He continued walking, to the quarters where the Jedi slept. And the padawans. He halted in front of one specific door. Opening it, he stepped inside, and stood there. Taking in the belongings still strewn messily across the floor. He kept his hand pressed against the door. Did it know? The room? That its sole occupant was never coming back?

_Hello_

Her voice. He could almost hear it. Could almost see her, bleary-eyed, as he announced to her to get ready for their new mission, despite the early hour.

_I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to_

Her bright laugh. The sparkle in her eyes as she approached him, ready for the next mission. How she would grin happily at him, or playfully banter with him, like the little sister he never had.

_Hello_

Her greeting. The warmth and respect in her voice as she said that one word.

_If I smile and don't believe_

It can't have happened. He still couldn't believe it. Maybe he shouldn't. Yes, that's it. She never ran out to help the troops. Never pushed Rex and Echo out of the sudden blast from the cannon. Never took the hit herself. Never laid on the ground, body charred and smoking, life slowly ebbing from her. Never whispered, "Good-bye."

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

It's a nightmare. He knew it was a nightmare. It couldn't have happened. Not to her. Never to her. She deserved it the least. So full of life and innocence, and an ever constant desire to do good, and help all. Why her?

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

But it had been real. Deep in his heart, he knew it had. They tried to console him. Tried to make things better. He let out a choked laugh. He was fine! Nothing was wrong with him! He wasn't…broken, or anything. But he knew better. Even Padmé couldn't help him. Fix him. He was long past that point. This wasn't a wound that could heal. It was a scar. Scars don't go away.

_Hello_

Her voice wouldn't leave his head. It sounded the same as it had on the many planets he'd been to. The voice of a little sister greeting her older brother. They were family. Were.

_I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

He lied to everyone else. Pretended he was the same. That lie lived out his life while he hid deep down inside himself. Hid from the truth. The pain and sorrow that had caused him to be like this.

_Don't cry_

Too late. Tears, silent and slow, crept down his cheeks. He didn't bother to wipe them off.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

He had to stop pretending. It had happened. She was dead. Gone. It wasn't just a nightmare anymore. It had followed him into the real world. And now he was being haunted by her memory, a memory that should still be laughing in front of him. Now, there was only silence. A void where she had been. A void that could never be filled.

_Hello, I'm still here_

She was still inside his heart. He carried the memories of her everywhere. He could still hear her voice, if he wanted to. "Hey Skyguy!" it said. "Hey Snips," he whispered in reply. He was still here. And if he was still here, so was she. That's how it worked. He would keep her alive, from now on. While he was still here, she'd never die.

_All that's left of yesterday_

He sat down on her bed, and picked up her bag. Opening it, he took out her Akul tooth headdress. For some reason, that day, yesterday, just one day ago, she'd decided not to wear it. Said it would be safer here. She was right, of course. It no doubt would've gotten lost as her body tumbled to the ground.

He was broken. Something was different inside of him. Something had changed. Snapped. He'd lost too much to this stupid war and fighting. Too much.

Clenching his fist over the headdress, Anakin stood up, and left the room, clutching the one piece of Ahsoka, his last remnant of family, in his hand.

…

What do you think? Kind of dark, meant to be sad, and also explaining a little bit of how Anakin turns to the Dark Side. Anyways, reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
